


Offer Of Friendship

by genderneutralnoun



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: Concept, Gen, One Shot, Starter Pokemon, expository
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7780408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderneutralnoun/pseuds/genderneutralnoun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little one shot about a Chikorita and her trainer. Based on Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSIlver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Offer Of Friendship

“Alright,” Lyra said, turning to the Leaf Pokémon. “We should talk.”

Chikorita pawed the ground, showing neither assent or dissent.

Lyra sank to her knees, putting herself more or less at the same level as the Grass-Type. “I do want to be your friend. But I don't want to force you to be with me if you don't want to. I've never really been with that many Pokémon before, so I haven't the foggiest if this is the right thing to do, but…”

Lyra laid the Chikorita’s Poké Ball in front of her, the button facing toward its Pokémon. “If you don't want to be my Pokémon, just press the button and go back in, and when we're done with this, I’ll give you back to Professor Elm and say it didn't work out. Or I’ll even release you back into the wild, if you really want that. But if you do want to try…” Lyra raised both hands on either side of her in a shrug. “It should be easy to get the point across, shouldn't it?”

 

Chikorita stared first at the Poké Ball, then at Lyra. The little Grass-Type had never seen a human act like this before. Granted, she hadn't seen many humans do much of  _ anything _ , stuck in that little ball, but her mother Meganium had always said that humans were selfish and mean, and the Leaf Pokémon hadn't seen much to disprove that.

When she had been captured (how humiliating- attacked by a Sentret and getting forced into that tiny ball), it was pretty much the end of the world for her. She was  _ stuck,  _ and it was  _ cramped _ in there, and there were two other Pokémon but she hadn't been able to  _ talk  _ to them- and she had stayed there for  _ days _ , at least it felt like days- she hadn't been able to see the hole-in-the-wall from where she was. 

Then the girl came. Chikorita thought she was weird at first, looking at them all so carefully, then the girl’s forepaw had come out, and wrapped around her ball (that was  _ weird _ ; she didn't know paws could do that!) and then she was ejected from the ball.

For five minutes, she was pure bliss, running around and probably looking like a Pokémon gone mad, but she didn't  _ care,  _ she was  _ free  _ and that was all that mattered-

Until the girl (Chikorita vaguely remembered her calling herself Lyra) had spoke to her, in a weird voice that reminded Chikorita of her mother when she was being stern, and her legs had acted of their own accord, taking her to the girl.

Chikorita hadn't liked that. She wanted to come when  _ she  _ wanted to come, and and not any moment before or after. So she had decided that she would  _ not  _ be agreeable, and suited action to word.

Until now. 

This was strange; it wasn't how humans were supposed to act. They were supposed be selfish and not care; they were supposed to order their Pokémon around and not take no for an answer.

Maybe this one was different.

Chikorita could deal with different.

But what if this one wasn't different?

Her mother had always said to give a new friend a chance.

 

The Chikorita had just been sitting there for a while; making Lyra nervous. Was the Grass-Type going to take her offer or not?

Said Pokémon suddenly looked at Lyra with piercing eyes, obviously thinking about something. Then, with determined precision, the Leaf Pokémon walked over to Lyra and sat in front of her, and extended the leaf on her head to the girl.

It was an offer of friendship.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, nothing much here. I wrote this a while ago for practice, and I thought it was pretty good. Also, I like the trainer in this one. She's respectful of her new Pokémon, and understands that it probably feels uncomfortable. Aww, fluffy feels. *cough* Um, anyway. I hope you liked it. If not, that's okay. Please do tell me if you'd like to see more of this particular duo.


End file.
